literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wikia Spotlight
< Forum Category:Forum topics Hi everyone! I was wondering if anyone would oppose me requesting Literawiki for a Wikia Spotlight. To be spotlighted, we must have a logo (check!), welcome template (check!), and a bunch of other criteria. Also, we must have at least 100 complete articles. I looked in category:Stub and we only have 188 stubs out of 700+ articles. Also, every page needs to be categorized. I'm going to look for uncategorized pages when I finish typing this. Also, for welcoming users we must use a welcome template. I'm pretty sure we have one. It seems that many users have been getting personal welcomes, and that is fine, but I think for the spotlight we need to start using the template more. If anyone has any objections, questions, or comments, feel free to post below. Thanks! Swannie → talk 03:28, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :UPDATE: We currently have 146 uncategorized pages. Please help by categorizing them. You can find the list of uncategorized pages here. Thanks again. Swannie → talk 03:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Good idea, I will help with that. I also suggest we clean up Wikipedia articles too, maybe by rewriting some of them. David 10:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I made a welcome template for welcoming new users. Please start to use it! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 14:56, 2 August 2008 (UTC) UPDATE: We only have 96 more pages to categorize! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 18:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *less, I'v just done 30, but it needs time to refresh, so its 66 from Mack Reynolds and down. — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 19:07, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Good work. I think we should also enlarge the stub articles, there are still a lot of them. And, I would add, some of them (with less than 50 words or so) could even be deleted, being of no use at such size. But, I sense it is not common policy to delete very short articles... What do you think? David 22:25, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :We have contributors with a wide range of language skills (and ages, I think). My preference is to keep those short articles -- as long as the topic is appropriate for this wiki -- they can grow later. I also don't want to discourage new contributors by removing their work. Let's encourage improvements and maybe write articles to help? Some of the articles that are excellent now started as stubs. :Now on the other hand, if you feel like some of the stubs have sat "idle" for too long and would be of minimal value even when completed, maybe we could delete those. Do we have a delete template yet? (I'll check and create one, if it doesn't exist.) This is a cooperative effort, and if the numerous stubs are harming the experience here, then we may need to get rid of some of them -- either by developing or deleting them. : -- CocoaZen 01:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Right, deletions scare away users. And now that I remind, my Dracula article started as a stub. Sometimes, the writer is not as inspired as it takes to write a complete article. So, I will try to develop some of them. UPDATE: Ok I've just done a few, but am having problems with some: Main Page/Alt Where does this belong? Malayalam literature I think this should be deleted, seems to be about a language. any other uncategorized pages should have a Delete Template put there by me on them. as soon as they are deleted, and those two problems addressed, we should no longer have any Uncategorized pages! — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 15:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Just to make it easier to see where we're getting to Iv copied the Best Practices across Please cross them out when finished: *The wiki should have a Welcome template for logged-in users and anonymous-IPs. Every new user should get a welcome on their talk page. Spotlights bring in new contributors, and it's very important that the community welcomes these new users, and helps them to get started. There shouldn't be any red Talk links on Recent changes. This is essential for any wiki that gets spotlighted. *The wiki should use the Monaco skin as the default. *The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs. *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. Close now , it seems that the bit about red links can be crossed since it only seems to matter after we get the spotlight..., also I'm not sure which skin we use as default. Cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 07:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Monaco custom is cool. But I do not know if they accept custom, Monaco skins, maybe not. David 20:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *Apparently they do accept custom, as long as its Monaco, since we have Monaco sapphira I've crossed this, Also as we have no Red User talkpages in the Recent changes I've crossed the other one, correct me if I'm wrong. if I'm not then as soon as the admins are ready we can go for it, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 08:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC)